1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter controller for controlling a McMurray inverter which is used for injection of pulse code signals on power lines for load distribution control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,394 entitled "Control Logic For Inverter Ripple Controlled Power System", which is assigned to Oxy-Metal Industries Corporation of Warren, Michigan, and in which an inventor is Alby M. Berman, there is described an inverter controller which is used to control an McMurray inverter for power line ripple tone injection in an electric load utility management system. In the patent, the invention controller is essentially an analog device. Analog techniques are used for conducting the back feed current through a portion of the inverter, for sequentially connecting and disconnecting the SCR gates, and for timing of the inverter. This analog type of inverter controller is subject to variations in tolerance and in design factors which lead to uncertainties in operation and in performance reliability. The known inverter controller of the Berman patent is not compatible with load management systems which utilize digital microprocessor control techniques for injection of the ripple tone.